Les Amoureux des livres
by Tagada
Summary: Traduction de Bookworms de Queriusole: quand Lupin rencontre Tonks dans une librairie Moldue... no spoilers T6 Chap 2 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original: Bookworms par Queriusole**

Bonjour tt le monde!Je suis une petite nouvelle dans le monde des fics, même si j'en lis depuis pas mal de temps, et je voulais faire partager aux francophones fans du couple Lupin/Tonks (ben quoi, j'ose espérer que je suis pas la seule qd même...) les merveilleuses histoires écrites par Queriusole sur ce couple!

Attention!Cette histoire, et celles à venir,se déroulent pendant Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix, donc no soucy, no spoilers pour le Tome 6, pas encore paru chez nous!

**Résumé:** Lupin et Tonks se croisent par hasard dans une librarie moldue ( l'histoire se passe pendant le tome5, au début de l'été)

**Disclaimers: **Tout le blabla habituel, rien n'est à moi, les persos appartiennent à JKR... et l'histoire est la propriété de Queriusole.

Dernière petite chose avt de vous laisser lire en paix, je n'ai pas lu les livres Harry Potter... du moins pas en français (je vous ai fait peur là hein?) donc, si malgrè ma vigilance, il y a des pbs de traduction de noms ou de lieux, faites le moi savoir, je rectifierais le tire!

**Les amoureux des livres**

_**Des titres alléchants**_

Tout ce dont Nymphadora Tonks avait besoin, c'était d'une soirée au calme. Les brusques changements qui étaient intervenus dans sa vie cet été l'avaient submergée, et bien qu'elle soit décidée à tout faire pour être à la hauteur des exigences de l'Ordre du Phœnix, elle ressentait le besoin d'avoir un peu de temps pour se détendre. Elle avait été à la fois surprise et soulagée de découvrir que son cousin, Sirius Black, en plus d'être innocent du moindre meurtre, était lui aussi membre de l'Ordre.

Tonks avait été ravie de le retrouver, elle n'était âgée que de onze ans lorsque Sirius avait été envoyé à Azkaban, mais elle le trouvait bien changé. Il y avait en lui un côté sombre bien plus présent qu'elle ne se le rappelait étant enfant. Elle soupira en songeant à ce que ces douze longues années au contact des Détraqueurs avaient fait à son cousin.

Outre Sirius, un autre membre de l'Ordre avait attiré l'attention de la jeune femme, par association avec son cousin, il s'agissait de Remus Lupin. Elle avait pensé rencontrer un homme viril, ayant quelque chose de prédateur et une apparence hirsute, en apprenant son statut de loup-garou. A la place, Lupin avait tout d'un homme miteux plus qu'hirsute, et c'était un vrai gentleman, au caractère très doux. En fait, de toute sa personne, seules les cicatrices marquant son visage pouvaient trahir sa lycanthropie. Quelle déception cela avait été !

Il y avait eu beaucoup d'autres membres à rencontrer, et la nature même de leurs missions étaient intimidantes. La jeune femme ressentait un vif besoin de fuir, pour un moment, le nuage noir menaçant la communauté sorcière. Ce fut donc avec un véritable soulagement que Tonks mit les pieds dans les rues du Londres Moldu, tout en changeant la couleur de ses cheveux pour un jaune canari venant encadrer son visage en forme de cœur.

Tonks marchait vers son échappatoire favorite : une gigantesque librairie, très moderne, à l'opposé de la boutique de Fleury et Bott, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Son père lui avait transmis son amour des livres Moldus lorsqu'elle était enfant, et la lecture d'ouvrages dont les images restaient immobiles l'amusait beaucoup.

Tonks se promenait à travers les allées de la boutique lorsque le nom d'un rayon l'arrêta, et elle sourit : « Relations Sociales et Sexe ». La nature érotique des illustrations contenues dans ces guides d'aide lui arracha un sourire narquois, et, distraitement, elle prit un volume sur l'une des étagères : quelle façon pittoresque pour une personne de camoufler son intérêt pour les images coquines… Elle imaginait parfaitement le genre d'homme très comme il faut, à l'apparence conservatrice, parcourir ce rayon, histoire de minimiser son besoin de, hum, stimulation… Quelqu'un comme Remus Lupin par exemple.

« Bonjour, Melle Tonks » dit justement ce dernier, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil du coté de l'allée ou se trouvait la jeune femme. Il avait sur elle l'avantage de la taille, et sa maigre silhouette apparut tandis qu'il faisait le tour pour venir la saluer.

Tonks, surprise, répondit : « Monsieur Lupin, bonjour. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi simplement Tonks, pas de Melle. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, appelez-moi Remus. » L'homme inclina légèrement la tête, et c'est alors qu'il sembla remarqué le livre qu'elle avait choisi. Elle vit un léger sourire poindre sur ses lèvres.

« Je vais vous laisser à votre lecture. »

Tonks baissa les yeux et vit que le livre qu'elle tenait dans la main avait pour titre _Guide des nulles pour devenir une déesse du sexe._ Elle l'avait ouvert à la page du top 10 des manières d'y parvenir.

« Comment ? oh, non, non. J'étais simplement en train de flâner, c'est tout. »

« Il n'y a aucun raison d'être embarrassée, » lui assura Lupin, qui remarqua à son tour l'intitulé du rayon.

« Moi, embarrassée ? Non, vous voyez, je ne suis pas du tout embarrassée. En fait, on ne m'embarrasse pas si facilement » dit Tonks, tout en faisait rapidement disparaître la rougeur qui était montée à ses joues.

Elle remarqua que Lupin s'était adossé à l'étagère afin de lire le titre d'un des ouvrages devant lui. Elle ravala son sourire, tout en songeant à sa vengeance.

« Créatures féroces et les femmes qui les aiment » lit Tonks à haute voix, ce qui lui valut un regard de travers de la part de Lupin, dont la nuque se colorait d'un léger rouge.

« Ce doit être une métaphore » répondit Lupin en prenant l'ouvrage avec détermination.

Le livre s'ouvrit sur la représentation d'un célèbre tableau sur lequel on pouvait voir une femme emmenée de force par un taureau.

« Ah, L'Enlèvement d'Europe. Vous voyez bien, rien que de la pure mythologie Moldue. »

Ayant tous deux étaient élevés par des parents moldus, Lupin imaginait la référence connue de Tonks. Celle-ci leva un sourcil, et, après avoir remis le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains à sa place, s'appuya sur le bras de Lupin pour feuilleter quelques chapitres de l'ouvrage sur les créatures monstrueuses.

« Oh, des vampires ! On dirait qu'il y aussi du folklore local… j'aurais cru qu'on y parlerait aussi de loups-garous… Oh, pardon. »

« Personne n'aime les loups-garous, Melle Tonks » lui répondit doucement Lupin, tout en fermant le livre pour le remettre sur l'étagère.

« Oh, ne soyez pas ridicule, et mon nom est Tonks »

Tonks lui prit le livre des mains et parcourut le dernier chapitre en disant : « Les femmes sont attirées par le coté prédateur de la bête, et le terme 'loup-garou' évoque la virilité et une sexualité sauvage, vous voyez, c'est écrit ici. »

Elle chercha une illustration et lui mit le livre sous le nez. Lupin inclina la tête, l'air perplexe, et Tonks réalisa que l'image était à l'envers, elle retourna rapidement le livre, mais Lupin lui dit : « Non, je pense en fait que c'est plus logique dans l'autre sens. »

Tonks jeta un coup d'œil au dessin et acquiesça vivement.

« Vous avez raison. Et puis, cela ne vous concerne pas du tout, vous êtes bien le dernier homme que je décrirais comme viril et prédateur. »

« Je vous remercie, Melle Tonks. Enfin du moins, je crois. »

Lupin se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches, et bien que son dos soit légèrement voûté, une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux.

« C'est Tonks, Remus, juste Tonks » celle-ci lui fit remarquer, automatiquement, tout en reposant le livre. Mais, agacée par les manières calmes et posées de l'homme, elle ajouta en élevant la voix : « Et je ne voulais pas dire que vous êtes impuissant ! »

Le silence qui les entoura à ces mots leur indiqua qu'ils avaient attiré l'attention des autres clients de la librairie. Tonks et Lupin regardèrent autour d'eux, inclinant simplement la tête pour saluer leur public.

Avait que Lupin ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, la vendeuse chargée du rayon s'approcha d'eux et sortit un livre d'une des étagères en leur disant : « Peut-être feriez vous mieux de continuer cette conversation chez vous, mes enfants. Je suis sure qu'un peu de lecture sur l'oreiller vous ferez du bien à tous les deux. »

La vendeuse remit le livre à Lupin, et posa une main en signe de réconfort sur l'épaule de Tonks avant de s'éloigner. Ils se rapprochèrent pour lire la couverture de l'ouvrage.

Tonks murmura le titre : « Approche pratique du Tantrisme : le guide du gentleman anglais. »

Lupin lit l'accroche du livre, juste en dessous du titre : « si ça a marché pour Gordon Summer, ça marchera pour n'importe quel abruti ! »

Ils essayèrent de contrôler leur réaction, mais dès que Tonks commença à glousser, Lupin ne put retenir son propre rire. Tonks parcourut le livre et lui dit : « Oh, regardez, il y a même des illustrations… »

« Hum Hum » Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge en essayant de retrouver son calme.

Il referma le livre, inclina légèrement la tête, et dit : « Nymphadora, ce fut un plaisir. »

Il était déjà loin lorsqu'elle pensa à siffler : « C'est Tonks ! »

_Au N°12, Square Grimmauld_

Sirius Black était de fort mauvaise humeur. Le portrait de sa mère lança des insultes à Remus Lupin dès que ce dernier franchit le seuil du numéro 12, Square Grimmauld, et Sirius, en conséquence, avait pointé sa baguette sur le portrait en disant : « Je me contrefiche que tu le détestes, c'est mon ami, et il restera là, espèce de vieille bique ! »

Des étincelles s'échappaient de l'extrémité de sa baguette, sans causer de dégâts au portrait, mais suffisant sans aucun doute à apaiser son humeur. Il tira les rideaux et fit face à son ami.

« Déjà de retour ? Je te croyais en mission pour le compte de l'Ordre.»

« Oui, déjà de retour, ma mission s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu, et j'ai même eu le temps de passer dans une librairie Moldue. J'ai pensé qu'un livre dont tu puisses enchanter les images pour les faire bouger te plairait. »

Lupin savait bien que la perspective d'un délit tel que pratiquer la magie sur un objet moldu retiendrait tout l'attention de son ami ; Sirius était tellement grincheux ces temps-ci…

« Oh, et tu as trouvé quoi ? » demanda Sirius avec empressement.

« Hé bien, j'étais dans le rayon des livres d'aide au développement personnel et à l'amélioration de soi, mais j'ai pensé que tu trouverais ceci plus divertissement dans ta prison. » lui répondit Lupin de façon énigmatique. « A présent, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais manger un morceau. »

Alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, Lupin entendit le rire de Sirius résonner dans toute la maison. Le portrait s'était remis à hurler, mais cela en valait la peine, juste pour entendre Sirius rire à nouveau, même brièvement.

« Lunard, mon vieil ami, je te remercie infiniment ! » dit Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine. Il lui donna une tape dans le dos puis repartit s'occuper du portrait de sa mère, mais s'arrêta un instant pour ajouter : « Et je te laisserai même le lire, quand je l'aurai terminé. »

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, Patmol, je l'ai acheté pour toi. »

Lupin pensait en avoir fini avec cette conversation, mais Sirius se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Et je laisserai le sort… »

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil, et repartit combattre le portrait. Lupin hocha la tête, mais murmura pour lui-même : « Je te remercie, Nymphadora Tonks. »

_Et voilà, suite au prochain numéro, ou plutôt, au prochain chapitre de cette première histoire d'une série que j'ai bien l'attention de traduire dans son intégralité!_

_En attendant la suite, tous les commentaires, critiques (et compliments aussi! lol) sont les bienvenus!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé**: Lupin et Tonks dans une librairie moldue.. encore une fois!

Voilà, comme promis, le 2e chapitre de cette 1ere histoire! Pour la suite, il va peut-être falloir patienter un peu plus longtemps, avec la reprise des cours, et tout le bardas.. M'enfin, faire de la trad. de fics, c qd même bosser l'exercice de la version... cela dit, pas sur que mon prof de thème/version soit tout à fait d'acc. mais bon...

**_Copeaux de chocolat_**

Quelques jours après sa dernière rencontre avec Lupin, Tonks se trouvait de nouveau dans la même librairie moldue. Elle devait effectuer sa première mission pour le compte de l'Ordre dans quelques heures, et voulait quelque chose à lire. Elle se dirigea vers le rayon des livres d'aide au développement personnel, mais se rendit compte que l'autre moitié du rayon était consacré au thème 'Relations sociales et Sexe' qui avaient tant attiré l'attention sur elle lors de sa dernière visite.

En fait, elle aperçut même la vendeuse avec ses airs de matrone qui leur avait recommandé, à elle et à Lupin, le livre sur le tantrisme. Elle s'éloigna donc, songeant que le rayon 'Santé et Bien-Être' était sûrement une meilleure option. Tonks regardait sans cesse par-dessus son épaule la vendeuse, qui avait l'air d'essayer de déterminer si oui ou non elle connaissait la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés.

Tonks était parvenu à atteindre les livres de cuisine sans encombre lorsque son pied glissa sur une flaque d'eau. Elle trébucha en arrière, mais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, une paire de bras la rattrapa. Tonks releva la tête pour s'apercevoir que son sauveur n'était autre que Remus Lupin.

« Attention, Tonks » lui dit Lupin de toute sa hauteur, tandis que la jeune femme ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement pour tenter de reprendre une position plus convenable. Elle se retenait aux manches du pull de Remus tandis que les mains de l'ancien professeur soutenait le dos de la jeune femme.

« Salut Remus ! » lui répondit Tonks. « Hé ! vous m'avez appelez Tonks ! »

« Je peux être obéissant, de temps à autre » lui répliqua-t'il, « peut-être voudriez-vous vous tenir debout sur vos deux jambes à présent ? »

« C'est ma position favorite » s'exclama Tonks, voulant dire par-là qu'elle était une femme indépendante. Quelque chose dans le léger haussement de sourcil de Lupin transforma cette simple exclamation en sous-entendu grivois. Comment arrivait-il à faire cela ? Il arrivait à la laisser totalement hébétée, et cela sans dire un mot !

« Vous êtes en mission ce soir. » Lupin lui dit, sur un ton qui se voulait plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif. Il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Tonks hocha simplement la tête, et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain foncé.

« C'est la première fois. Kingsley dit que ça peut être très ennuyeux, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais emmener un livre. »

Les yeux de Lupin semblaient comme attirés par les boucles couleur chocolat de la jeune femme, mais il se reprit et répondit : « C'est vrai, mais vous serez accompagnée pour votre première sortie. »

« Ouais, et avec la chance que j'ai, la compagnie risque fort d'être Mundungus Fletcher. »

Lupin lui adressa un sourire de compassion, et elle poursuivit : « Et vous, pourquoi êtes vous là aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh, rien de spécial, j'effectue simplement des recherches » lui répondit-il en sortant d'une des étagères un livre intitulé _Desserts passionnels et autres plaisirs gastronomiques bon à en mourir_.

« _Décadence de chocolat,_ _Fondant mortellement chocolat_… » Tonks lisait la table des matières. « Sérieusement Lupin, en quoi ceci constitue-t'il un sujet de recherche ? »

« Je dois trouver la meilleure, et l'ultime recette de gâteau au chocolat connu de l'humanité » lui répondit Lupin solennellement. « Bien que vous devriez savoir que rien ne vaut un peu de chocolat de chez Honeydukes pour contrecarrer les effets néfastes des Détraqueurs. »

« Et pourquoi donc vous êtes vous embarqué dans cette quête sacrée, professeur ? » murmura Tonks.

« Parce que ce n'est jamais une bonne idée d'être dans le collimateur de Molly Weasley, Melle Tonks. »

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, mais quel rapport avec le chocolat ? Je doute qu'il soit possible de surpasser sa cuisine. »

C'était Molly Weasley qui avait préparé le dîner, le soir ou la jeune femme avait été introduite pour la première fois dans l'Ordre du Phœnix. La jeune Aurore aurait alors rejoint l'Ordre rien que pour avoir accès à ces délicieux repas.

« Molly insiste pour que je lui donne la recette d'un dessert qu'elle pourrait me préparer pour mon anniversaire, bien que mon anniversaire soit passé depuis des mois déjà. » Lupin hocha la tête. « L'invasion de Weasley a commencé il y a deux jours au Manoir. Je me suis subrepticement enfui de la maison pour avoir un peu de calme et de tranquillité. »

« Je vois. Alors comme ça, Molly essaye de vous engraisser, hein ? » lui dit Tonks tout en parcourant un autre livre de recettes au chocolat.

« Oui. Et après qu'elle ait découvert un certain livre dans le petit salon, je veux à tout prix rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste…. »

« Un livre ? » le coupa Tonks « Quel livre ? » puis elle s'arrêta net, et ouvrit grand les yeux : « Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez réellement acheté ce livre sur le tantrisme… »

« Hé bien, oui, mais c'était pour Sirius, qui lui a jeté un sort afin d'animer les … »

« Mais c'est un délit ! »

« Bien sur que s'en est un ! et c'est justement là tout l'intérêt pour Sirius. Bref, Molly était à peine arrivée quand elle est tombée sur le livre, ou plutôt, c'est Arthur qui l'a trouvé en premier. »

« Oh, non ! Il est fasciné par les objets Moldus ! »

« Et surtout par ceux qui ont subi un enchantement, croyez-moi… mais ce n'est pas tout, Fred et George ont trouvé leur père en train, de, euh…, d'étudier l'objet. »

« Oh ! Et c'est là que Molly les a surpris ? »

« Non, non. C'était après que Ron n'entre en scène et s'exclame 'c'est vraiment possible de faire ça ?' »

« Ron ? Mais il n'a que 15 ans ! »

« C'est ce que Molly a dit. »

« Mais le livre n'était pas à eux ! »

« C'est ce que Sirius a dit. »

« Oh ! Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Sirius quand Molly s'en est pris à lui ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Donc, en attendant, vous êtes venu vous réfugier ici, en espérant trouver un moyen pour apaiser la matriarche du clan Weasley. Plutôt futé ! » Tonks hocha la tête, souriant à la pensée de l'incident. « Et je présume que Molly a jeté un sort pour réduire le livre en cendre ? »

« Non. En fait, elle l'a confisqué. » Un léger sourire flottait sur le visage de Lupin.

« Oh, vraiment ? Elle ne l'a pas détruit ? »

« Non. Et, à vrai dire, Arthur avait l'air assez fatigué ce matin en partant travailler, mais je sais qu'il n'était pas de garde hier soir, du mois, pas pour le compte de l'Ordre… »

Tous deux se mirent à rire doucement en songeant à ce que les paroles de Lupin impliquaient, tout en continuant à parcourir des yeux les recettes. Soudain, Tonks émit un petit cri de joie, attirant l'attention de Lupin.

« Oh, cette recette a l'air terriblement délicieuse, Remus ! Couches sur couches de chocolat, et le tout saupoudré de copeaux de chocolat ! ». Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux: « hmmm, j'adore les copeaux de chocolat… »

Ouvrant les yeux, elle trouva lupin en train de fixer intensément ses boucles. Il baissa les yeux pour croiser les siens, mais il y avait toujours une lueur de désir dans son regard. Elle fit facilement le rapprochement.

« Hé! ce sont juste des cheveux, pas des copeaux de chocolat ! » lui dit-elle tout en pointant son index sur le torse de l'ancien professeur. « Ne pensez pas que vous avez le droit de me manger professeur ! »

Elle avait, encore une fois, élevé la voix sur cette dernière exclamation. Tonks ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte de qu'elle avait fait, et ce pour la seconde fois. Avant que Lupin ne puisse répondre, un jeune vendeur, un peu trop sur de lui, s'approcha du couple, tout en jetant un regard appréciateur sur Tonks. « Dommage, vieux ! Peut-être qu'elle préfèrerait quelqu'un d'un peu plus jeune… »

Lupin se contenta d'un geste flou pour indiquer qu'il laissait Tonks libre de répondre, tandis que le vendeur arborait un large sourire et hochait vigoureusement la tête.

«Non merci, j'ai tendance à privilégier le cerveau à l'attitude chez un homme » lui répondit Tonks sèchement.«Allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

Le sourire du vendeur se figea pour faire place à une expression incrédule, et Lupin, d'un simple mouvement, poussa le vendeur vers une autre direction. L'ancien professeur se retourna alors pour observer Tonks à nouveau, une main sur la hanche, et l'autre sur le menton.

Doucement, il lui dit : « Je souffre d'un sévère manque de chocolat, Nymphadora, et maintenant que vous le dites, vous m'avez l'air tout à fait comestible. »

«Ah oui ? Hé bien ces boucles là vous feraient recracher des touffes de poils » répliqua Tonks avant de placer un livre sous son nez. « Ceci, en revanche, serait parfait, copeaux de chocolat et tout le reste. »

Le regard de Lupin hésitait entre la jeune femem et la photo du dessert. Un sourire illumina son visage et il lui dit : « Vous avez raison, c'est parfait. »

Il parcourut rapidement la page du regard, et ferma le livre afin de le remettre à sa place. Il remarqua le regard inquisiteur de Tonks et lui demanda : « Quoi ? »

« Vous venez de mémoriser la recette, juste comme ça ? sans même une potion mnémonique ? »

Lupin haussa légèrement les épaule : "C'est l'habitude, je suppose. Je n'ai pas souvent les moyens financiers nécessaires pour m'acheter un livre sur un simple caprice. »

« Ce qui me fait penser, je ferais mieux de me remettre à la recherche de mon livre pour ce soir. » Tonks inclina la tête en direction de son compagnon et tourna les talons, sans encombres. Elle se félicitait déjà de cette sortie gracieuse lorsqu'elle trébucha sur le tapis ornant le coin lecture de la boutique. Mais, une fois encore, son chevalier servant, avec son armure décrépite, vint à son secours. Un long bras vint soutenir sa taille adroitement, l'empêchant effectivement de tomber.

Lupin tenta d'ôter son bras de la taille de la jeune femme, mais les boutons de la chemise de cette dernière refusèrent de bouger, accrochés au pull de l'ancien professeur par un fil qui dépassait.

« Attendez une minute, je vais nous sortir de là… »

Tonks tira un grand coup sur le fil, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de libérer son prisonnier masculin, tout en envoyer promener du même coup les boutons de sa propre chemise. Les boutons bondirent un peu partout sur le tapis, avant de finir leur course sur le parquet, jusqu'à la caisse de la vendeuse à l'air de matrone, à présent occupée à fixer le jeune couple avec méfiance.

Lupin leva à peine un sourcil en entre-apercevant, entre les pans de sa chemise, le soutien-gorge framboise de Tonks, ainsi que les parties féminines assez rebondies, pensa-t'il,contenues dedans, et un charmant petit nombril. Il tira sur les pans de la chemise de la jeune femme, et se plaça devant elle en disant : « La vendeuse se dirige vers nous, faites un sourire ! »

Tonks se retourna ; la vendeuse était là, et jetait des regards furieux à Lupin. Tonks songea qu'elle avait tout à fait l'air de Molly Weasley réprimandant ses enfants lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire : « Comment osez-vous ! espèce de sale bête lubrique ! Vous pensiez que je ne vous avais pas reconnu ? Tromper votre charmante jeune femme ! Mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire dans ma boutique ! »

Tonks se mordit la lèvre, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire, et referma les pans de sa chemise pour faire face à la vendeuse. « Tout va bien, c'est moi, regardez ! » Tonks secoua ses boucles brunes et ajouta : « C'est juste une perruque, une sorte de déguisement. » elle s'approcha de la vendeuse et ajouta à voix basse : « Ca fait des merveilles pour sa libido, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…. »

Tonks fit un clin d'œil à la vendeuse. Celle-ci avait tourné son regard vers Lupin, qui se tenait toujours debout, les mains dans les poches. Il haussa les épaules, comme quelqu'un pris en faute, et cela semblaapaiser la vendeuse.

Hé bien, il est sacrément doué,songea Tonks.

« Oh, très bien. Je suis désolée d'avoir insinué que votre mari était un coureur de jupons ! Mais je vous suggère de continuer vos petits jeux chez vous. »

Tonks sentit Lupin passait son bras autour de ses épaules en disant : « Merci de votre compréhension, Madame, c'est ce que nous allons faire. Allez viens chérie. Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire ça en public. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Tonks resta bouché bée, mais à peine furent-ils sortis qu'elle qu'éclata de rire. Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble, laissant échapper, de temps à autre, de grands éclats de rire.

« Vous croyez qu'il y a une chance pour qu'ils nous laissent un jour remettre les pieds là-bas ? » demanda Tonks malicieusement.

« Et pourquoi non ? Nous sommes juste un couple de lecteurs avides après tout, Tonks. »

Lupin remarqua alors que son bras était resté autour des épaules de la jeune femme pendant qu'ils marchaient, et Tonks s'était légèrement appuyée sur lui tout en croisant les bras pour maintenir sa chemise fermée. Il essaya de se dégager mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha, repositionnant d'une main le bras du professeur, tout en tenant fixement sa chemise fermée de l'autre.

« J'ai tout un stock de chocolat de chez Honeydukes à la maison, et il me reste assez de temps pour le partager avec vous, pour vous remercier de vos services. » offrit Tonks. A ces mots, Lupin s'arrêta net, elle a ajouta aussitôt : "Je veux dire, pour vous remercier de m'avoir raccompagnée. Si un bout de chocolat vous tente, bien sur. "

« Ca me ferait très plaisir, Tonks, je vous remercie. »

_Au n°12, Square Grimmauld _

« Mais tu vas la boucler ? » sifflait Sirius en direction du portrait de l'entrée du n°12, Square Grimmauld, qui s'était mis à hurler.

Il referma les rideaux sur le portrait et vint la rencontre de Remus.

« Où était-tu passé ? »

« Je suis juste sorti me promener » commença Lupin qui s'arrêta là en voyant Sirius froncer le nez pour humer l'air.

« Hé, attend une minute ! Je connais cette odeur ! » Sirius pointa un doigt accusateur sur Remus en disant : « Comment oses-tu rentrer si tard à la maison, et avec une haleine empestant le chocolat en plus ! »

« Molly te mène toujours la vie dure ? » répondit simplement Lupin.

« Non, elle était plus calme ce soir, mais elle refuse toujours de me rendre mon livre. »

« Elle en aura bientôt fini avec ça » Remus lui répondit, esquissant un petit sourire.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, qu'il plaça dans la main de Sirius avait de se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Tonks te fait dire d'apprécier, Patmol, c'est tout ce qu'il reste de son stock. »

« J'aime mieux ça ! Mais ne pense pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Remus ! » lui cria Sirius.

Il prit une bouchée de chocolat et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Puis, d'un seul coup, il rouvrit les yeux : Lupin, Tonks, et du chocolat ? Non. Impossible. Pas vrai ?

Fin

Voilà, je me suis bien amusée à traduire cette histoire, qui est une de mes préférées ! Si vous avez une demande de fics que vous aimeriez voir traduire particulièrement, faites le moi savoir, je n'ai pas tout à fait l'âme d'un écrivain, mais la traduction, c'est mon dada, comme dirait l'autre…


End file.
